


Without my say so

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Silver won't let Jim scratch his bum without approval. What happens when he finds Jim jerking off?





	Without my say so

Without my say so

It had been almost two weeks since Jim had had enough privacy to get off. Tonight, he couldn’t stand it anymore. When he was sure everyone else was asleep he slipped out of his hammock and all but ran to the galley.

The galley was lovely, cool and dark. Jim sighed and sat down on one of the benches. He was going to have to make this quick. He didn’t want anyone wonder where he was. He unlaced his pants and started to pull out his prick, when he caught a blur of motion out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped around. There was Silver, sitting on a bench across the way, arms folded across his ample belly, staring at Jim. There was a terrible smile on his face. Jim curled in on himself.

“Silver-” That was as much as he got out. What possible excuse could he make? He flinched as Silver stood up and walked over to him. 

“Come now, lad,” he said. “I said that ye couldn’t so much as scratch yer bum without my say so. This is a lot more that scratching.” Jim winced. He reached to do his laces back up. He yelped as Silver’s big meaty hand swatted his hands away from his laces. Jim looked up and met the cyborg’s eyes. Both of them were glinting. “So, ye better do as I say, right lad?” 

“What?” Jim asked. His mind was whirling. Nothing made sense. Silver couldn’t be saying what Jim though he was saying, was he?

“Take yer pants off, lad. It’ll be easier, this way.” Jim stared for a moment before pulling his pants off, then his shirt because it felt weird being naked from the waist down. His prick wasn’t as hard as it had been when he came down here, but it wasn’t soft either.

“Cup yer sack,” Silver said, and the words sounded so soft. Jim licked his lips and curled his hand around his ball sack. He had never done this before. What would be the point? This isn’t how to get off. Still, it felt nice. “Rub your thumb over yer balls, moving them back and forth.” Jim did so. He wasn’t going to get off like this, but it still felt good. He rolled his balls back and forth under his thumb. “Pull on the skin a little bit,” Silver said. Jim did. That felt nice too. Why had he never thought to play with his balls before? 

Jim nearly jumped out of his skin, as Silver took his free arm and pulled it up so that Jim’s fingers were pressing against his own lips.

“Get one of those fingers really wet lad. Wet as you can get it, then even wetter.” Jim opened his mouth and stuck his first finger inside. He rolled his tongue around and around his finger, as his other hand continued to pull and rub his balls. 

“Good lad. Now put it against your hole.” 

“What?” Jim asked, his finger still in his mouth. “I can’t-.”

“Ye can,” Silver said, and suddenly his big meaty hand was on Jim’s head, ruffling his hair. “Don’t put it in if ye don’t want to. Just put it against the hole.” Jim hesitated for a moment then nodded. He got up on his haunches then moved his very wet finger around behind, until it was pressing against his hole. Goosebumps pebbled his skin as soon as he had made contact. He looked up at Silver, waiting for more instructions. The cyborg chuckled.

“Yer doing so good lad. Now, ye can wrap yer other hand around yer mast.” Jim let go of his balls and started stroking hard. Mechanical fingers wrapped around his wrist. “Nay, lad. Do it slow. Do it very slow.”

“Silver,” Jim moaned.

“That’s it Jimbo. Yer doing so good.” His hand moved from Jim’s hair to his back. If felt heavy and warm. Jim’s breath was coming out in hot heavy pants. Every part of his body felt tingly and alive and so damn good. He didn’t realize he had decided to push his finger in, until his finger had disappeared inside up to the first knuckle. He grunted because it burned, but only for a moment. After the pain was gone he felt full and he wanted more of it. He felt Silver’s hands rubbing circles on his back and wondered what it would be like to have one of those massive finger’s inside him. His cock started to leak.

“Silver,” he gasped. “Silver, please! Please, Silver.”

“Go on lad.” That was all the encouragement he needed. Jim stroked as fast as he could with one hand, while working his hole with the other. It was in the throes of ecstasy that Jim admitted something to himself. He wanted to fuck Silver. He wanted to be fucked by Silver. More than anything he wanted the cyborg’s hands around him. Images flashed in his mind. Himself and Silver in improbably situations, doing things to one another that he couldn’t have imagined an hour ago.

“Silver,” he moaned again, bucking his hips. He was going to cum. What he wanted more than anything was to finish by rubbing himself on the big spacer. He turned just a little so he was face to face with Silver. He looked so damn big and powerful. Jim moved his hips forward, trying to press his cock against Silver’s belly. He wasn’t even close when he came. He arched his back and sprayed his cum over Silver’s shirt. He moaned again as he rode the orgasm to its end.

Then it was done. Jim collapsed, shivering onto the bench. He took his finger from his hole and the other one from around his shaft, rubbing his palms on the tops of his thighs.

“Damn, Jimbo. This was a clean shirt.” Jim had to crane his neck to see Silver. The words were harsh, but the cyborg was still smiling. Jim watched, breathless as Silver pulled off hi shirt and tucked it under his arm. Jim ate up the sight with his eyes. Silver’s broad shoulders and his shoulder harness. Silver’s barrel chest. Silver big belly. The fine smattering of chest hair between his pecs.

“My eyes are up here, Jimbo.” Jim jerked his eyes up, face going red. Silver chuckled. He put his hand on Jimbo’s shoulder. “Let me know when you’re despite again,” he said. “Don’t do it on yer own. Not without my say so.”

“Yes, sir,” Jim said. He collapsed back on the bench and watched as Silver made his way out of the galley.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm at tumblr ilikewhatilikenoshame


End file.
